Sauvé par amour
by daphiie0398
Summary: Est-ce que l'amour triomphera ? Quels obstacles va-t-elle rencontrer ?
1. Mot auteur

Bonjour a tous ! Alors au tout début je tien à remercier _**Mr. Scrapoute**_ qui m'aide beaucoup en corrigant et en rajoutant des choses utiles à mon histoire !

Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra !


	2. Chapitre 1

Il était environ huit heure du soir et je me promenais d'une rue à l'autre. Je ne suis pas vraiment le type de personne à avoir des amis, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.  
Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis petit, ou que j'ai un caractère de merde ?  
Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais j'avais bel et bien un ami, au Québec. Je l'adorais, il s'appelait Eren. "S'appelait" ? Oui le passé est bien voulu. On m'a dit que toute sa famille s'est faite assassiner. Il me manque terriblement.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai 22 ans et lui, il aurait dut en avoir 18. Il est parti trop tôt. Je continuais de marcher et j'ai finalement décidé de faire un petit saut à l'épicerie pour m'acheter quelque chose à manger. J'optai pour du bifteck avec du riz en accompagnement.  
Une fois rentré chez moi je commença à manger. Tout est propre chez moi, je suis un vrai maniaque de la propreté et alors ? J'ai toujours été comme ça malgré moi, donc ne me jugez pas. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais ont m'a souvent dit que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère et qu'elle était magnifique. J'avais une petite soeur aussi. Nommé Mikasa, sauf qu'elle est décédée à cause d'un cancer.  
Aujourd'hui je suis seul, j'écris juste des romans. Puis je me promène, mes journées sont très longues, FaceBook de temps en temps et Hanji me parle. Qui est Hanji ? Juste une scientifique qui veut à tout pris faire des expériences sur moi, enfin plutôt sur ma grandeur.  
Je dois bien avouer contre mon gré que 22 ans - 1m60 ce n'est pas quelque chose qui plait chez beaucoup de filles. Elles, elles aiment toujours plus grand. Mais moi ma grandeur elle me va très bien, plus j'ai renoncé à l'amour depuis qu'Eren a quitté ce monde.  
J'ai l'impression de faire peur aux femmes en fait, les cheveux noir ; les yeux gris perçant ; un regard dur ; aucune politesse et une petite taille ça commence à faire beaucoup en effet.

Au fait. Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit mon nom.  
Je m'appelle Livaï.

Livaï Ackerman.


	3. Chapitre 2

**PDV Eren.**

Ça va faire quoi...? 7 ans ? Je crois que oui. 7 ans que le drame s'est passé. Toutes ses années à être enfermé dans cette cave humide à obéir à mon "maître". C'est comme ça qu'il veut que je l'appel, ça doit lui faire plaisir que je sois autant soumis à lui. Je n'ai jamais pu voir une seule fois sa face car il se la cache avec un masque. J'ai déjà pensé à revoir ma famille si je m'enfuis, mais il y a une seule personne que je voulais revoir plus que quiconque, juste une seule... Cette personne c'est la clef de ma vie, celle qui me donne des étoiles dans les yeux, et qui fait voler des papillons dans mon ventre quand je pense à elle. Quoi qu'il fasse je l'ai toujours admiré et aimé. Il est petit, aigri et malpoli mais c'est ça qui fait tout son charme. J'ai jamais réussi à le faire sortir de ma tête, toujours à penser à lui et à son visage, son corps... C'est son nom qui raisonne dans ma tête et qui me fait changer d'humeur en quelques secondes. Le plus comique dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il a toujours repoussé les gens, mais avec moi il est différent. Oui... Il me laisse l'approcher et lui parler. Je sais que je suis spécial. Du moins, je pense.

-Alors Eren. Prêt à faire ta petite pute aujourd'hui ?

Le bâillon dans ma bouche m'empêcha de lui répondre, ou de lui cracher au visage. Il était entrain de me tirer par les cheveux, me faisant traîner sur les escaliers pour aller à l'étage quand j'entendis un bruit. Peut-être que cette fois ci il n'allait pas être tout seul dans la chambre. Sauf que c'était pas du tout ça... Ou du moins j'espère, car si il était venu pour me sauter lui aussi, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Li...L-Livaï...?

 **PDV Livaï.**

Je n'y crois pas. C'est Eren qui ce tien devant, ou devrais-je dire, allongé au sol. C'est bel et bien MON Eren qui est là. Celui que j'ai cherché pendant toutes ces années, celui dont je me répète le nom tous les soirs pour ne pas l'oublier. Mais mon visage changea assez vite d'expression lorsque je vis des chaînes attachées à ses poignets, ses bleus puis ses cicatrices partout sur son petit corps. Je me dirigea en courant vers lui pour le débarrasser de tout ce qui l'encombrai avant de le prendre contre moi. Quand je regarda son visage, il était recouvert de larmes.

-Comment c'est possible ?! Tu es en vie Eren ! Je n'y croyais plus !  
-T -Tu... Tu n'aurais pas du me détacher... Il était inquiet, et ça se voyait énormément.  
-Pourquoi Eren, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pendant ses 7 dernières années ?  
-Je veux bien tout te dire... Mais s'il te plaît, emmène moi avec toi et partons de cet endroit...  
-Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois puis il n'avait même pas besoin de le demander.

J'allais le faire qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était mon gamin, le mien et celui de personne d'autre. Après l'avoir déposé sur mon dos je me dirigea vers l'auto pour le mettre à l'intérieur.

Une fois rentré à la maison la première chose que je me suis mis à faire, c'est de lui faire couler un bon bain chaud. Là où il était il était mal traité ? Très bien. Ici il sera recouvert de petites attentions. Je m'attendais à le voir sur le canapé pour reposer ses os qui devait lui faire mal mais pas du tout. Il était devant l'entrée et il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Oï gaki*. Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?

Évidemment je venais de faire la seule chose que je ne voulais pas : Le brusquer. A l'entente de ma phrase, un peu trop... Autoritaire il se plia avant de se mettre à pleurer. Merde. Pour le rassurer je m'approcha doucement de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'amener à la salle de bain. La première chose que j'avais remarqué, c'est que sa peau était toute glacée me fit froid dans le dos.

-Je t'ai préparé un bain pour que tu puisses te détendre. Si tu te sens de tout me dire maintenant je serais là pour t'écouter pendant que je te laverais sauf si c'est trop insupportable pour toi que quelqu'un te touche encore le corps.  
-O-Ok...

 **PDV Eren.**

Quand on monta les escaliers et qu'il ouvrit la porte, je me suis dit que c'était grand pour une salle de bain. Elle est composée d'un baignoire, d'un lavabo qui avait une étagère juste en dessus, des toilette et d'une table à côté du lavabo pour des produits ménagés. Les murs de la salle sont bleu marine. Une jolie couleur et qui va bien avec le but de cette pièce. La baignoire, les poignets, et les toilettes étaient entre le blanc et le beige. Harmonieux. Toutes les couleurs allaient bien ensemble, mais revenons sur le sujet principal, enfin surtout sur Livaï. Il m'aida à me déshabiller avant de me laisser rentrer dans le bain. Lentement il me frotta le dos avec un gant, et ça faisait tellement du bien d'être dans un bain -Chaud qui plus est- et de me laver. Ça m'avait manqué au bout de 7 ans. Contre mon gré, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et je tourna la tête vers mon sauveur. Quand je vis son visage, ses yeux étaient rempli de questions. Je ne me fis pas prier pour commencer mon récit.

-Lorsque mes parents se sont fait assassiner, le meurtrier m'a kidnappé en disant que j'allais être son jouet, au tout début il était gentil. Mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps avant qu'il commence à me frapper en répétant que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien. Puis il me disait souvent « Gamin, dégage. » Puis si je restais il me tabassait un peu plus fort.

Tout le long de mon récit Livaï avait un regard... Vide avec une pointe de tristesse. Enfin, il était neutre mais je voyait qu'il s'imaginait faire mille et une tortures à celui qui m'a fait ça.

-Ensuite quand j'ai grandi il a décidé de me forcer à faire des choses sexuelles avec lui. J'ai jamais aimé ça... Sauf que si je donnais mon avis ou si je me débattais, il me frappait à coup de bâton en métal. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu apercevoir son visage, j'ai souvent pensé à mettre fin à mes jours.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mes explications que Lili s'était déshabillé à son tour pour venir dans le bain avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je sentit des cheveux me chatouiller le cou pendant que son front se reposait contre mon dos.

-Mais tu sais ce qui me gardait en vie tout ce temps ? C'est toi Livaï. Peut importe si plusieurs années passaient, je savais qu'un jour tu me retrouverais.  
-Eren...  
-Mais j'ai une question Livaï...Pourquoi tu étais... Dans cette maison ?

Je me mis face à lui et il leva les yeux vers moi. J'avais besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Me rassurer pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas venu pour me faire du mal...

-Les policiers sont venu me voir pour me dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que tu sois toujours en vie. Même si c'était minime, j'y croyais. J'ai une amie qui travaille en laboratoire et elle m'a aidé à faire des analyses et relever des empreintes qui nous on mené jusqu'à Erwin Smith. J'ai trouvé son adresse puis je suis rentré et je t'ai vu... Eren j'aimerai que demain on aille au poste de police pour leur dire ta plainte et pour montrer que tu es en vie. Tout le long tu seras avec moi, promis.

J'étais sous le choque. Pendant toutes ses années il ne m'avait pas abandonné... Et il a finalement réussi à me retrouver. Pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs -Il était extrêmement beau- je détaillais son corps, musclé de la tête aux pieds. Magnifique. La tête totalement vide vu qu'elle était submergée par Livaï une seule idée me vint en tête.

 **PDV Livaï.**

Alors que j'avais détourné mon regard, je sentis des lèvres humides se poser sur les miennes, puis des mains venir se poser sur ma taille. Ces lèvres sont douces, je voulais le faire reculer pour prendre un peu d'air mais au moment où j'ai ouvert ma bouche, une langue un peu curieuse est venue caresser sa jumelle. Ne refusant pas cette invitation elle dansèrent ensemble un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare. J'attendais tellement ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Livaï... Je t'aime...  
Moi aussi je t'aime Eren.

* gaki veut dire gamin en japonnais !


	4. Chapitre 3

**PDV Livaï.**

Après ce baiser chaleureux, j'étais vraiment heureux, même si personne n'était en mesure de le dire à cause de mon expression toujours aussi neutre. Je finis de nettoyer Eren, et je posa mes doigts sur ces cicatrices, il avait dut tellement souffrir mais il a tenu. Et ça simplement pour moi. Moi un petit être sans importance dans ce monde. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un rêve ou bien la réalité. Le fait qu'il soit là devant moi c'est comme si j'étais entrain d'halluciner.

\- Tourne toi.

Eren m'avait dit ça avec douceur et une toute petite voix. Bien sûr je fis ce qu'il me dit, il pris le savon et me lava le dos avec ses mains qui sont aussi douces que sa peau malgré le fait que son corps est abîmé. Il me nettoya les cheveux et le reste de mon corps. Après être sorti du bain, je me suis dis que ce petit homme devait mourir de faim, puis moi aussi. Donc l'idée de faire à manger me vint à l'esprit, et parce que, je suis un vrai cordon bleu accessoirement. J'adore la cuisine. J'ai décidé de lui préparer un repas digne de se nom, qu'il lui redonnera des forces et qui lui fera le plus grand bien ! Équilibré mais pleins de protéines.

\- Eren tu peux aller dans la chambre je reviens dans pas très longtemps.  
\- D'accord..

Il n'avait pas l'air sûr mais il y alla quand même. Pourtant j'avais essayé de prendre un ton de voix plus doux pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur que toute à l'heure. Mais j'ai peur de l'avoir vexé ou de lui avoir fait du mal sans faire exprès. Le torturé, je le réserve pas à lui. Mais plus tôt à celui qui lui a fait subir toute cette douleur pendant plus de 7 ans. Comment on peut faire ça à un enfant de 11 ans sérieusement ! J'en suis toujours estomaqué.

 **PDV Eren.**

Pourquoi il me demanda de partir d'un coup ? Peut-être que je le je le gêne trop. Ou alors il ne veut pas de moi car je le dégoûte après tout ce que je viens de lui dire... Non Eren reprend toi ! Ne te fait d'idée trop hâtive et attend le verdict. Je me sentais rejeté quand même, mais bon, il doit avoir ses habitudes. Je ne peux pas arriver et tout lui enlever comme ça. Je m'écrasa sur le lit et laissa tomber une larme puis deux et ainsi de suite, je voulais rester avec lui. Il était ma raison de vivre... Trop ailleurs dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre et quand j'ai senti d'un coup des lèvres se poser sur les miennes et essuyer mes larmes je sursauta légèrement. Mais juste après il déposa, ce que je dirais être un plateau, sur le meuble qui était placé à côté du lit.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Eren ?

Je me sentais faiblir entre ses mains, il me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

\- J'ai cru ...que je te dérangeais...

 **PDV Livaï.**

《 J'ai cru ...que je te dérangeais... 》  
Cette phrase resta planté dans ma tête une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de réaliser pourquoi il avait pensé ça. Pour me faire pardonner je l'embrassa. Non je ne veux surtout pas qu'il pense quelque chose dans ce genre, surtout si c'est envers moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme celui à qui il doit tout. J'ai fait ça parce que je l'aime et que c'est la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de m'approcher. Vous ferez pareil si ce qui vous tiens à cœur disparaît, vous le chercherai partout non ? Et bien j'ai fait pareil avec Eren.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. J'avais juste envie de te préparer une surprise.  
\- Une surprise ?

Je déposa le plateau sur ses jambes. Il le regarda avec de gros yeux. C'est vrai que pour lui une assiette bien rempli revenait à sûrement 2 mois de nourriture complet.

\- C-C'est pour moi tout ça ?  
\- On peut toujours partager si tu n'en veux plus.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire, il m'embrassa et juste après il s'était attaqué à son repas. Il l'avais fini en moins de deux minutes. J'étais étonné même si c'était prévisible. Une question vint se loger dans ma tête 《 Est-ce qu'il lui donnait à manger l'as bas ? 》 J'avais le regard dur suite à ce qu'il allait me dire. Je m'y attendais à la réponse, mais je préfère valider mes sources, même si j'avais envie qu'actuellement je me trompe et qu'en vrai il était très bien nourrit.

\- Eren, il te donnait à manger l'as bas ?

Il évita mon regard. Un point qui confirma juste un peu plus mes dires. Il se mit à rougir d'embarras, ce qui fit déraper mon cerveau sur un petit "Mignon".

\- Je n'avais le droit qu'à un morceau de pain par jour. Et des fois il était pourri alors je ne le mangeais pas.

J'étais sous le choque. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise qu'il avait au moins un repas par jour où tous les deux jours maximum ! Mais non ! Un pain. UN SEUL PUTAIN DE PAIN. Sérieusement? Je devais avoir l'air con à ne plus rien dire et à regarder un point invisible pendant que j'étais entrain de gueuler dans ma tête.

\- Eren as-tu encore faim ?

Il baissa la tête légèrement gêné alors je lui pris la main et l'emmena à la cuisine. Je lui montra un petit livre de recette et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il choisisse ce qu'il veut je lui ferai, je veux qu'il mange à sa guise ! Il a choisi du curry, qui est plutôt facile à faire. Enfin surtout pour moi, j'en ai l'habitude car j'aime beaucoup ce plat.

 **PDV Eren**

Je le regardais cuisiner alors qu'il faisait cuire les aliments, je me glissa derrière lui et posa mon menton sur sa tête. Car vu que je suis plus grand que lui c'est extrêmement facile de faire ça. Je le pris par la taille, me colla légèrement contre lui et pleura silencieusement. J'ai tellement souffert l'as bas... toute la pression était enfin retombée. Je me sens protégé lorsque je suis avec Livaï je sens que rien ne peut m'arriver. Ce sentiment que j'ai lorsqu'il est près de moi me rend nostalgique.

\- C'est prêt Eren.

Je me décolla de lui pour aller m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui comportait des couverts, trônant sur la table. À mon plus grand bonheur il se mit juste à côté de moi avec une assiette et on commença à manger. La fin du repas arriva bien vite, en même temps j'avais tellement faim... Un petit bâillement nous échappa. Je lâcha un petit rire avant de prendre la main de Livaï qu'il me tendait. C'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre que mon cerveau comprit qu'il voulait qu'on aille dormir.


	5. Pas un chapitre !

Bonjour ! j'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une correctrice (eur) pour corriger mes histoires !

Une personne de France si possible car je suis québécoise et je me suis fait souvent dire qu'il

y avait des erreurs mais c'est pas vraiment le même langage alors..

Écrivez moi en privé :)!


End file.
